pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf Red Bulborb
Dwarf Red Bulborbs (アカコチャッピー) are small and common enemies in the Pikmin games. They were originally known as Dwarf Bulborbs in Pikmin 1 until various subspecies with different coloration were discovered. At the end of Pikmin 1 it is known that they are not of the same species as the Spotty Bulborb, and in Pikmin 2, they are revealed to belong to the Breadbug family. These enemies do not perfectly resemble Red Bulborbs in appearance, as Dwarf Bulborbs have black eyes, while Red Bulborbs have purple eyes. Dwarf Red Bulborbs can be easily defeated by swarming them, or by throwing a single Pikmin directly on top of them. If a captain throws a Purple Pikmin on it, it will remain attached while the creature falls. In the first game, agitating one will make it release a loud scream, waking up the nearest Spotty Bulborb. This doesn't happen in Pikmin 2. If this creature is petrified in the Piklopedia, when it breaks out of the stone it runs around eating any thrown Pikpik Carrot at a much greater speed than normal. In the Cavern of Chaos, on Sublevel 8, fifty or more of them can be found, along with two Gatling Groinks. A good way to defeat the Dwarf Red Bulborbs in this level is to run around with one or two Pikmin (preferably Purple), throwing the Pikmin on top to provide an instant kill, then calling it back. In Pikmin 3, the Dwarf Red Bulborb (simply referred to ingame as a "Dwarf Bulborb") has larger spots and more exaggerated features. The new HD graphics shows them having indentations where their spots are. Their eye color has also changed from black in Pikmin and Pikmin 2 to blue in Pikmin 3. In Pikmin 3, they also react to Pikmin from farther away.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4ZBpcY99m4&feature=related Killing Strategy Pikmin If a captain has a large group of Pikmin available, they can simply swarm it. Alternatively, a captain can aim and throw a bunch of Pikmin at its back. If a Pikmin lands directly on top of it, it will die instantly. In the first Pikmin game, these creatures may cause the Crushing Glitch. In Pikmin 2, Purple Pikmin will home in on the Dwarf Bulborb, which can be pretty helpful for a quick kill. The Purple Pikmin will take a while to get off of the Dwarf Bulborb it landed on, but cannot be eaten while still clinging to the creature. Captains Simply punching while avoiding its attacks is the most effective strategy for captains. References Gallery Dwarf Red Bulborb.png|A high quality screenshot of a Dwarf Red Bulborb. Pikmin3 BulborbSwarm.png|A Dwarf Red Bulborb in Pikmin 3 being targeted. File:Pm2_content_scr_pint_size.jpg|Red Pikmin fighting two Dwarf Red Bulborbs in Pikmin 2. File:Horde_of_Dwarf_Bulborbs.jpg|A large group of Dwarf Red Bulborbs as seen in the beta for Pikmin. i5Afyg0WvbAbH.png|A Dwarf Bulborb in Pikmin 3, about to eat a Red Pikmin. Trivia *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in Pikmin 1, the Dwarf Bulborb's code name is "chappy". Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:The Forest of Hope Category:The Distant Spring Category:The Final Trial Category:Valley of Repose Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Awakening Wood Category:Wistful Wild Category:2-player locations Category:2-Player Battle Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Bulblax Kingdom Category:Pikmin 3